User talk:LauraCC
Posting in conversations Hi Laura. I don't know if you're aware, but here in Memory Alpha we use an indentation system when posting in conversations. The first person would talk without an indention, the second person would use one indentation, the third would use two etc etc. For example: This is person one's text. :This is person two's reply. Back to person one. ::Person three now replies. :Person two. Person one again. And so on and so on. It just helps to see who's talking if we all stick to our indents. If you get stuck feel free to give me a shout! --| TrekFan Open a channel 20:28, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. I didn't really notice it. So it :works ::like :::this? : ::Not quite. If TrekFan responds, he'll use no indent. If you respond again, it'll be one. If I respond again, it'll be 2. The next person to join will add another level of indent for themselves. -- sulfur (talk) 15:35, April 17, 2015 (UTC) So now, because I was the original poster for the conversation, I am using no indentation. Because you are the second person in the conversation, you would use one ":". Because sulfur is the third person, he would use two ":". So if a new person joined this conversation, they would use three ":". Hope that helps to explain it better. --| TrekFan Open a channel 16:06, April 17, 2015 (UTC) :Gotcha. Thanks for helping me out. --LauraCC (talk) 16:08, April 17, 2015 (UTC) No problem. If there's anything else you need help with, just hit my talk page! :) --| TrekFan Open a channel 18:56, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Great Lakes edit Hi Laura, I noticed your edit to the Great Lakes article and just wanted to double check something with you. Were the names of the lakes actually mentioned in canon or have you just added them from a real world point of view? If they weren't actually mentioned by name then they could only really go in as a background note as all our in-universe edits need to have an episode/movie reference. --| TrekFan Open a channel 18:31, April 28, 2015 (UTC) : No, they weren't, only shown visually. So many rules....:) --LauraCC (talk) 18:33, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :I changed it (added note to note already there) but now the one I didn't add shows up in regular text while the new one is italics.--LauraCC (talk) 18:37, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Great! Don't worry, you'll get used to things here. Just remember that anything in-universe needs to have an episode/movie citation whereas anything background needs to have been mentioned in an official publication such as the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, for example. If you get stuck, just ask. --| TrekFan Open a channel 07:09, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Images Please take a moment to read the . All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask. - 21:57, April 30, 2015 (UTC) : I cropped a still image in powerpoint from a youtube video of the episode (can't find it now, but it had a blue checked box around the film) because I couldn't find a good picture. --LauraCC (talk) 14:18, May 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Just in case you didn't realise, TrekCore has a good screencap gallery from every Star Trek episode so you're bound to find what you need in that without taking from YouTube, especially if it's a poor quality video. --| TrekFan Open a channel 15:54, May 1, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks, I didn't know about that site. Found the images I want, too. How do I cite them?--LauraCC (talk) 15:57, May 1, 2015 (UTC) ::You should first take a look at the site images to make sure they haven't already been uploaded to Memory Alpha. If you're sure they haven't, you can go ahead and bearing in mind the Arcduk3 mentioned above. If you get stuck, give me a shout. --| TrekFan Open a channel 16:00, May 1, 2015 (UTC) :No matter what I click on, it starts with f. And I looked under "plants" subcategory but nothing under vines or sucker.--LauraCC (talk) 16:09, May 1, 2015 (UTC) ::It's always a good idea to start with the image category for the episode. For example, if you were uploading an image from the episode , you might check the Category:Memory Alpha files by production (DS9: Emissary) first. If the image you want to upload isn't in that category, then chances are it is new to MA and you can go ahead and upload it. But you must remember the appropriate image licensing template as well as citations when you do. --| TrekFan Open a channel 16:19, May 1, 2015 (UTC) :Yikes. I think I'll leave this to the experts. It's complicated. --LauraCC (talk) 16:22, May 1, 2015 (UTC) ::It's not that complicated when you've done one. If you take a look at any existing episode image on the site, you'll see what I mean. What image are you trying to upload/cite? --| TrekFan Open a channel 16:24, May 1, 2015 (UTC) :190 and 191 from this page. http://tas.trekcore.com/gallery/thumbnails.php?album=23&page=11--[[User:LauraCC|LauraCC]] (talk) 16:29, May 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Can you link to the actual images to save me trawling through 200 of them? --| TrekFan Open a channel 16:50, May 1, 2015 (UTC) :http://tas.trekcore.com/gallery/albums/1x02/yesteryear190.jpg and http://tas.trekcore.com/gallery/albums/1x02/yesteryear191.jpg --LauraCC (talk) 16:54, May 1, 2015 (UTC) ::See here and here. You'll notice I have included a description as to what the image shows as well as an episode citation (in this case the template) and the template to cover the copyright. You'll also see that I've added the appropriate category - Category:Memory Alpha images (plants). Hope this makes more sense to you. Go ahead and add the images as you see fit. --| TrekFan Open a channel 10:15, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. Added to article.--LauraCC (talk) 13:10, May 2, 2015 (UTC) ::You're welcome. Just follow that format for any future images you upload and you can't go wrong. --| TrekFan Open a channel 02:47, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Star Trek: Conquest Per MA:RESOURCE, which states that "Simple name-dropped references should not be mentioned, only instances where information about the subject is expanded upon.", I've deleted the notes you added to the playable characters pages. That information is really only relevant to the Star Trek: Conquest page unless there is something to say other than "this person was in this game". - 21:45, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :Their image was used and their strengths for the purpose of the game were listed as (I think) strategy, offense, and defense.--LauraCC (talk) 16:35, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Wikipedia templates Just for future reference, the template should only be used if you want to italicise the text under an "External links" header, such as with " ". Otherwise you should use which will produce " ". To include a Wikipedia link within some text, use which produces . For more templates, see Memory Alpha:Template. --| TrekFan Open a channel 16:57, May 12, 2015 (UTC) New articles Can you hold off creating brand new articles unless you have a certifiable and canon reference for it? Articles such as "drug dealer" where you have created the article with just a definition are likely to be deleted unless we can find an in-universe citation. Thanks. --| TrekFan Open a channel 17:02, May 12, 2015 (UTC) :Seconded. It's true I added brackets around withdrawal because it was mentioned, but without even knowing what was said about it in Star Trek there's no added value to having such an article at a star trek encyclopedia. -- Capricorn (talk) 10:41, May 13, 2015 (UTC) ::The new ones I've created recently I found in the episode reference list for TAS eps I've just watched recently. All cited. --LauraCC (talk) 16:19, May 20, 2015 (UTC) :That's much better: the articles are still not entirely perfect (you're still new, you'll get the hang of it eventually :D), but something like that can be built upon. One further suggestion though; do try to add at least one category to any new pages you create. -- Capricorn (talk) 17:12, May 20, 2015 (UTC) As per Capricorn's response, you seem to be getting the hang of things gradually, but there are a few more things to learn. As he said, categories are important. Also, as is the case with "Practical joke" and "Practical joker", two articles for what is obstensibly the same thing aren't required. One of them is likely to be deleted. --| TrekFan Open a channel 18:24, May 20, 2015 (UTC) :::Hello. Please try to add categories when creating new articles. This could be helpful and is a list of all categories on MA. Please stop adding "red links" to articles which have no link on Memory Alpha. Latest example is the red link "firecracker" on the article Flare. There is no link within Memory Alpha to "firecracker". It would be really use- and helpful if the created article is also having an episode/film citation what means the references section should link to the new article when the term was mentioned or appeared in the episode or film. Thanks. Tom (talk) 15:00, June 3, 2015 (UTC) ::I only added the red link to see if it was a link or not. I do that with some terms when I think it could be. Next time I oughta search for it first. --LauraCC (talk) 15:04, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :Or you could just use preview :p -- Capricorn (talk) 17:28, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Regarding the Meteorology category That seems like a good idea to me, at least at first sight, but note that creating a new category is something that according to our policies can't be decided by a single individual, but instead needs to be decided by the community. In practice that means you need to suggest it at Memory Alpha:Category suggestions. Though let me just finaly add that despite all these people comming at you with all these complicated rules etc, I think you are in general doing really good work. -- Capricorn (talk) 20:27, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. I enjoy adding content. --LauraCC (talk) 14:16, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Image upload for surgical gloves Laura, would you mind taking a look at this image and adding the necessary description, formatting, citation and licensing template please? --| TrekFan Open a channel 18:46, June 7, 2015 (UTC) By the way I'm sure you've noticed that I've put up a bunch of your new articles up for merge or even deletion lately. I sure hope you understand that that's in no way personal, I just patrol those pages and lots of the new pages happen to be by you right now. And doing something that on second opinion might be handled better is something that happens to all of us. Just wanted to say that, you're absolutely doing great work in my book! -- Capricorn (talk) 17:33, June 15, 2015 (UTC) :I just want to echo Capricorn's comments. Your enthusiasm should be praised and you do seem to be taking onboard feedback from other users. However, before you create a brand new article from scratch, please think about it first. Every day I come online and see a handful of brand new articles that you have created and nine times out of ten, you've also created a talk page post with a merge suggestion or some such. Just have a think about whether the article is truly required before you go and make it as it does generate a lot of unnecessary work having to merge/rename/delete articles all the time when it could be prevented. Remember, the forum is there to seek help, and of course you can go to any user or admin's talk page for advice. Not trying to put you down in any way - just have a little thnk about whether an article is really required before you click on "create". --| TrekFan Open a channel 19:24, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Just a quick comment on that: that does not in fact echo how I feel :p TrekFan, feel free to offer all the advice you want, but next time please start a new talk page discussion instead of opportunistically hijacking mine. Just sayin' ;) -- Capricorn (talk) 20:12, June 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Thank you for being supportive. It really means a lot to me. Most of my new pages are based on red links in the reference section of episodes. If I make a page that is better elsewhere, it's because I often don't know the word or broad category this site has lumped it in ( I could spend forever searching for the right word). I copy and paste a transcript into word and do a "find" search to see the reference. Beats skimming the entire thing for one word. :) --LauraCC (talk) 14:30, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :How are my comments not related to your post? You're talking about Laura's new articles which have been subsequently merged or deleted. That is exactly what I make mention of in my reply. --| TrekFan Open a channel 16:22, June 16, 2015 (UTC) The fanfiction I write I've included links to my full length stories on fanfiction.net on my profile page. I would appreciate it if you who follow my talk page would read them and tell me your thoughts. --LauraCC (talk) 17:40, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :I'm not really interested in fanfiction at all, but I've checked a few of the short ones, and I think they were well-written. -- Capricorn (talk) 10:23, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. That means a lot since you admit that. The longer ones I advertise on my profile page are supposed to be like episodes. --LauraCC (talk) 14:47, June 18, 2015 (UTC) You might like this too, then. http://lacyntrek.weebly.com/ It's an original comic illustrated by images from and --LauraCC (talk) 18:31, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Preview button Hey. When you're editing an article or creating a new one there is a small button under the white field reading "Preview". If you'll press this button you can see how your text looks like. Please use this button to avoid editing an article numerous times in just a few minutes. This will relieve the recent changes history. Thanks. Tom (talk) 18:07, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :It wasn't that. I said bowl instead of platter because I didn't really look at the video I was using carefully. Preview wouldn't have helped. Thanks for the advice. It is helpful in most cases to me.--LauraCC (talk) 18:13, June 16, 2015 (UTC) ::I'd reiterate the point made by Tom. 31dot (talk) 17:09, July 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Sometimes I save mid-edit to preserve what I've done so far. Today the library computer shut off while I was using it (power flicker). If I hadn't saved multiple times, I'd have lost all I did. --LauraCC (talk) 17:45, July 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::That's the risk that is taken when using any computer anywhere; repeated edits on the same page just takes up space in the edit history and Recent Changes page(i.e. if you make 50 edits to one page, 50 out of 100 entries on Recent Changes will be for one page, artificially pushing off other edits of other pages). If power losses are that much of a problem for you I'd suggest writing your edits in a word processing program first before making them here. 31dot (talk) 19:26, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Kirk link FYI, the correct link for Kirk is James T. Kirk (with the period); James T Kirk is a redirect. Thanks! -- Renegade54 (talk) 19:19, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you.--LauraCC (talk) 19:22, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Disambiguations Please note that "Pulaski" is not a redirect to the Doctor (Katherine Pulaski), nor is "House" an article about homes. Please take the time to check the links you add to articles to make sure that they're actually going where you think they should be going. In addition to that, when adding links to Wikipedia, ensure that you format the link properly and the title too. It should always be "External link" (for one link) or "External links" (for two or more). Notice the capitalization. -- sulfur (talk) 18:00, June 19, 2015 (UTC) To further this, please note that "house" does NOT link where you seem to think it links. Please stop adding links to "house". -- sulfur (talk) 13:27, August 20, 2015 (UTC) File edits When requesting assistance please have a look at previous edited articles regarding your last comment on the talk page for unnamed plants. It's redundant. Your gallery was not like the others and I fixed this. You can have a look now before making further gallery edits. Please also add image categories to the images you're uploading and please, when uploading images, try to chose an image description which is fitting. And spacing is always good in an image description. Thanks. Tom (talk) 15:38, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Orphans Hey. When creating an article like ignorance please de-orphan it by linking to the article from other pages. Thank you. Tom (talk) 19:07, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Again. You've created an article with no links, speech. Why ? You know how it works. Tom (talk) 09:31, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Please try to avoid creating orphaned articles, like "Unnamed schools". Thanks. Tom (talk) 17:02, October 8, 2015 (UTC) And again a friendly reminder to link the articles you're creating in the episode/film articles they're referenced in. Most recent examples ink and mongrel. Thanks for reading this. Tom (talk) 17:09, October 28, 2015 (UTC) When uploading a file make sure you'll link it in an article otherwise it will be brought up for deletion. Tom (talk) 08:38, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Image uploads when uploading images, please put spaces in their names so as to increase legibility. -- sulfur (talk) 16:13, July 23, 2015 (UTC) :Okay. I'm used to naming files without spaces. --LauraCC (talk) 16:16, July 23, 2015 (UTC) H/human Human is always capitalized here, even though it isn't in real life, to keep it consistent with the other species. - 00:40, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Important note on transcripts There's a few important lessons from talk:Aide-de-camp that I do hope you could take to heart. Basically, these transcripts are in no way official. They are pretty decent in capturing the dialogue (though errors are not unheard of), but anything else is the transcriber's personal interpretation and therefore not to be taken at face value. That goes for names of characters (generally taken from decent sources, but you can't be certain unless you can confirm it), any information about what is happening or what characters are doing that is interspersed between the dialogue (these are descriptive and therefore generally correct, but still, don't just rely on a second hand description or you're start a game of telephone), and finaly these transcripts should not be trusted for the exact spellings of names of species or aliens etc, as these are often guesses. (The scripts that are widely circulating online are different from transcript thought; they were generally uploaded from officially released script collections - and so in theory they can be trusted) This is very important to understand, because when you add information that sounds reasonable, people will tend to assume you're not making it up, that you have a source and have done the research. So bad information can be around for a long time until suspicion falls upon it, and by that time it often becomes very hard to figure out if it's right or wrong, because the original editor may not known what they were thinking anymore, or may not even still be around at all. So, although Aide-de-camp turned out to be fine, please keep this in mind. Otherwise, keep up the good work -- Capricorn (talk) 04:30, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Re my most recent comment at this: that was intended as an actual question (not an attack on your work), and it's an important one. What can and can not be used in an article is something that is not a particularly hard to learn, but often users don't really get it completely right until it gets explained to them. This project of filling in missing articles is a very valuable thing that has been long overdue, but due to the impact of that it is very important that you get at least the basics of canon right. So, if there are any things that are confusing to you, or if you see an indicator that you might not be quite getting everything right yet like happened there, please, please, do work with us to get this right. -- Capricorn (talk) 03:30, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :Don't forget you can always ask a question in the forum if you're not too sure about whether to create an article. I personally would rather you ask a hundred questions than create a hundred articles that potentially have to be either deleted or merged. As Capricorn said, this is not an attack on your or your work, just an observation and some helpful advice. --| TrekFan Open a channel 18:23, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Fyi Category:Building interiors. Tom (talk) 09:40, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :Awesome. :) --LauraCC (talk) 17:31, September 3, 2015 (UTC) FYI (2) The proper spelling (and link) is Geordi La Forge; Geordi LaForge is a redirect to the article page. Thanks! -- Renegade54 (talk) 16:52, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Image description pages Please don't add all of the extra blank lines between the description, pictured template, license, and categories. Just put each item on its own line with no blank ones between then. Please also ensure that you always add categories to things. -- sulfur (talk) 16:24, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Episode pages without categories... When you come across these, check the history to see what else was removed at the bottom of the article (such as the interwiki links). If you're going to re-add the category, please also re-add the interwiki links. These are integral to the functioning of the larger Memory Alpha family. Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 18:25, September 23, 2015 (UTC) :Next time revert edits then? --LauraCC (talk) 18:27, September 23, 2015 (UTC) No. There were good edits in there. The visual editor ate the bottom of the article for some reason. So, view the history. Look at the edit made, see the bits removed at the bottom. Re-add those. :) -- sulfur (talk) 18:30, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Comic images When possible, please indicate the specific issue that an image is from rather than the TPB (even if you pulled it out of the TPB). This makes it easier for people to find in the source material. Thanks! -- sulfur (talk) 16:05, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Source Hey. What is your confirmed source for Carlo Ancelotti. There are two articles on the web, all the other are linking to them or citing them. In these articles it says "rumored". Do you have any other source? Please, when creating such an article don't forget to add your source and only post information about confirmed participations, not "rumored" ones. Thank you. Tom (talk) 09:04, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Visual editor Are you using the visual editor as your primary editor at the moment? I ask because you're ending up with weird formatting issues (such as nowiki tags wrapping around * in the External link section) and strange linking (such as labor camps as opposed to labor camps which is the correct method). -- sulfur (talk) 20:35, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :I prefer "edit source" myself, but I'm getting used to the other one. mostly.--LauraCC (talk) 20:36, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Try to use "edit source" then please. The visual editor is causing a lot of formatting grief of late it would appear. -- sulfur (talk) 20:53, November 19, 2015 (UTC) TNG vs TNG-R Hey. When uploading files from the remastered versions of TNG or TOS please add TNG-R / TOS-R to the episode links. Thanks. Tom (talk) 17:26, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :There are so many things to remember to add. I kicked myself on the way home after neglecting to add a category to nose ring. :P --LauraCC (talk) 17:32, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Yes, there are several things but you're learning fast. ;) Tom (talk) 17:43, November 20, 2015 (UTC) File uploads Me again. Please check if an almost identical file from the episode/film is already on Memory Alpha. I've deleted a duplicate file of yours because there is an almost identical file, File:Crusher's staff, 2364.jpg. Ok? Tom (talk) 18:02, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :It's easier to search up a page title than a picture.--LauraCC (talk) 18:08, November 20, 2015 (UTC) You can go to the episode article, click on a file from this episode and then choose the category linked at the bottom of the page. Then you'll get to the category depicting all files from this episode. ;) Tom (talk) 18:09, November 20, 2015 (UTC) : I added the pic MA already has to the relevant article. --LauraCC (talk) 18:11, November 20, 2015 (UTC) : Darn. I thought pics usually went top right. --LauraCC (talk) 18:13, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Talk pages Please stop filling talk pages for talk pages with simple and some times repeating questions. If you want to suggest a new category, use MA:CS as you already know and maybe think a bit about a new suggestion to make sure it is as complete as possible. Thank you. Tom (talk) 19:09, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Edit to Nadet article Hi. Just wanted to say I think your recent edit to the Nadet page, changing "labeled" to "labored" was a good catch; I've double-checked the script and you're absolutely right, so I'm impressed. --Defiant (talk) 21:36, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :It's a common phrase. --LauraCC (talk) 21:41, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I know. But I thought it was well spotted, nonetheless. :) --Defiant (talk) 21:58, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Page moves When you're moving a page, please ensure that you fix ALL of the links to point them to the new location before writing a new article at the old location and adding links in to it. -- sulfur (talk) 15:40, December 3, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry. I'll add a "you may be looking for" too. --LauraCC (talk) 15:42, December 3, 2015 (UTC) No. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that 1 you moved the novel (from "Shadow" to "Shadow (novel)"). 2 You then edited the original page ("Shadow"). 3 You then added new links to the original page ("Shadow"). 4 I had to go through all of the incoming links and point them to the new location ("Shadow (novel)"). The process order should be 1, 4, 2, 3. -- sulfur (talk) 15:46, December 3, 2015 (UTC) :I know it wasn't, but I thought it made sense to do anyway. If I changed it in that order, somebody else sees what I'm doing and changes it back without knowing why I did it. I saw that you were fixing what I hadn't done. How do you create a bot and make it do that? --LauraCC (talk) 15:50, December 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Creating a bot is... non-trivial. :) Expanding on sulfur's comment, also make sure that when you move a page, you don't break external links at the bottom of the page. Many times they implicitly use the page name in the link, and if the page name changes, the link breaks. For example, many pages have an external link to an equivalent Memory Beta page. Very often the MB article is named the same as the MA article, so the page name isn't explicitly specified in the link. If you move the page, the implicit link moves as well, which probably isn't the desired result. Check the one at the bottom of the Shadow (novel) page. -- Renegade54 (talk) 16:05, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Fyi (3) Category:Household tools; Category:Culinary tools, and Category:Engineering tools. If you don't need your subpages anymore let us know and we can delete them. Tom (talk) 16:29, December 4, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks. I saw them. Go ahead. --LauraCC (talk) 18:35, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Links to pages of characters Note that a number of these articles have redirects that point directly to characters (it's a slow process, so not all have them at this point). But please see the edit I made to the orderly article. -- sulfur (talk) 16:59, December 18, 2015 (UTC) :I've changed the description on the orderly's picture from day of the dove - it called him a medical technician but mccoy addresses him as orderly. --LauraCC (talk) 17:09, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Federation Judicial Code Please stop removing valid content I've added. If you can see further words, add them but do not remove the words which were already identified. Tom (talk) 20:07, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :I didn't see what you saw. I thought you'd misread a word. --LauraCC (talk) 20:08, January 8, 2016 (UTC) File uploads You've recently uploaded three files of explosives. Please place them in an article otherwise they will be brought up for deletion. Tom (talk) 01:23, January 24, 2016 (UTC) :Done. --LauraCC (talk) 17:42, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Preview button, Part II Again, please check what you're writing. This would prevent from editing an article multiple times in just a few minutes to correct your typos. And it won't fill the "Recent Changes". Thanks. Tom (talk) 19:25, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :This is re category suggestions, right? It was more like something occurred to me after I posted. --LauraCC (talk) 20:11, January 26, 2016 (UTC) No, it is almost every article you're editing. Rootleaf, room service, paperwork, injection just to name the most recent. Try to check what you're doing. Also, please have a look that you're changes are and additions are accurat links. In the last days there were always linkfixes to be done after your changes. You're long enough on Memory Alpha to know how to edit. Tom (talk) 20:15, January 26, 2016 (UTC)